mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Boodoo
"Offspring of Shadow and Crystal, Boodoos are contradictory creatures. Its uncanny appearance belies a gentle soul who enjoys home-cooking, collecting vintage dolls and artisanal craft-making. A Boodoo's shakers and ornamental headdress represent only a small portion of its creative pursuits; monsters far and wide will travel to witness the unveiling of a Boodoo original." Description The Boodoo is a gorilla-like monster with a navy blue color, whose body is filled with skulls, from the tiny ones in its orange hair to a large one on its face, the latter having no mouth, but bearing teeth on its bottom part, and a crystal on its forehead. Crystals are also present in the Boodoo's hair, connected to the tiny skulls that are present there. Its body has a pattern on the chest that resembles a human ribcage, and bone patterns on its arms and legs. It has two feet, each with two toes, and always carries a pair of crystal maracas that are shaken to produce sound. It is implied that Boodoos themselves made the maracas with crystals they found somewhere, alongside many other artistic objects that remain unseen to players. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by walking sideways back and forth like a crab then stopping the middle. This motion is a bit like that of the Bellowfish, but much faster and energetic. Song Audio sample: The Boodoo shakes its headpiece and rattles its gem staffs together making to make sounds similar to maracas. Breeding The Boodoo can be bred using a combination of two pure element Ethereal Monsters. Possible combination(s): * + Grumpyre and Jeeode Earning Rate Earning rate is in shards per hour. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute. The food per level is the same for all Ethereal monsters of the same element count and can be found in this article. Likes Jeeode.png|Jeeode|link=Jeeode|linktext=Jeeode Stritch Skin.png|Stritch Skin|link=Stritch Skin|linktext=Stritch Skin Fossil-osaurus.png|Fossil-osaurus|link=Fossil-osaurus|linktext=Fossil-osaurus Castanevine.png|Castanevine|link=Castanevine|linktext=Castanevine Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Jeeode *Stritch Skin *Fossil-osaurus *Castanevine See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. Name Origin The name " " probably references the voodoo religion found in Haiti or in certain parts of North and South America, and the onomatopoeia for scaring, "boo". Notes * The Boodoo was introduced to the game on September 19th 2013. Category:Ethereal Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Ethereal Category:Shadow Category:Crystal Category:Ethereal Island